


Memories

by XxYoonJinxX



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxYoonJinxX/pseuds/XxYoonJinxX
Summary: Legend remembers some unpleasant memories.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I ever post, thanks for giving me a chance, hope you enjoy.

Everyone was walking at a slow pace, they were all tired and it was starting to weight down on them.

They had been walking all night to find a safe place to rest, the group had been confused at the beginning due to the sudden change in their surroundings, but they were reassured later on by Wild when he had recognized his Hyrule, though they could not let their guard down just yet.

Warriors was carrying Wind on his back while talking with Time at the front of the group. Wild was close to them, looking in every direction with his bow in hand to prevent any surprise attack. Four was on top of Wolfie and laughing about something with Hyrule. Sky and Legend were the only ones walking quietly at the end of the group. Twilight had separated from them a while ago saying that he wanted to investigate and now he was nowhere to be seen.

Legend had been thinking about everything that's been happening lately in his life. Why did he have to take part in yet another adventure? Hadn't he done enough?

But this time it was different, everything seemed crazier the more he thought about it, different timelines, reincarnations, descendants… his head hurt from trying to understand, so he decided to let it be for the moment.

When he got his attention back to the world around him, he noted that the air felt different, it felt… warmer. Then he froze when he focused on the sound.

A sound he knew far too well, along with the smell of a place he wished to never see again.

The memories flooded his mind, the sound of waves in the ocean, the sand beneath his feet, the blinding sun above his head. But this wasn't the same island from back then, it couldn't be, because this was real… right?

He heard Wind shouting something in the background, but he couldn't get out of his shock, he couldn't move and he found it difficult to breathe. Legend saw someone in front of him asking something, it was then that he forced himself to regain control of his body until he recognized Sky looking at him with concern written all over his face.

“Is everything alright?”, asked The Chosen Hero in a worried tone. The Hero of Legend just nodded with his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

He knew Sky hadn't believed it, but thankfully he didn't press on the matter.

It had been weird to see Legend in that state, it wasn't common for the snarky hero to show his fears, so what had made him act like that? Sky wasn't sure, but he knew better than to force anyone to talk about their pasts or things they weren't comfortable with.

The group ahead of them were already putting their things down to rest for a bit and probably set up camp nearby. Wind was slightly jumping, the young hero was visibly happy. The other Links knew the basics of his Hyrule, so they guessed he was excited to have found a place that felt so much like home for him.

“I guess we'll stay here for a while,” said Time, watching Four and Hyrule being pulled by Wind towards the water.

“It would seem so… now our only problem is letting Twilight know about it.” After hearing Warriors speak those words, Wolfie just barked and ran back to where they had come from.

“I'm sure Wolfie will find him.” Wild smiled as if he knew something the others didn't, Warriors looked confused for a second, but didn't question anything and just walked to where the three heroes were playing.

Time and Wild began gathering their belongings and preparing to spend the night there, not noticing the pair that still stood at the back.

Sky had stayed by Legend because he was worried for his friend, he had claimed to be fine, but now the shorter one seemed to be deep in thought again.

“Are you sure you're okay?”, but Legend didn't answer. Sky wasn't able to read his expression, though he could swear he saw a glimpse of sadness in the other's eyes for a second. “You can tell us if something is bothering you, we could keep moving and set camp somewhere else.”

“No, it's fine,” he answered a little too fast, “... I'm fine.” Legend wouldn't dare to ruin the mood. Everyone was tired and they had finally found a place to enjoy themselves, he couldn't take that away from them. “Let's go.”

It might not be a pleasant place for him to be, but it was for the rest, so he would have to go along with it.

When Wild saw Twilight walking to where they had gathered their things up, then he left him and Time to take care of everything and sprinted towards the others, splashing water on them.

Laughter could be heard all over the place and that was enough to make Legend want to forget about what had happened before and just enjoy the moment for once.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so feel free to point out any mistakes and thanks for reading till the end!


End file.
